Kate's Tempest in the 12th
by pampilot67
Summary: Becketts dating exploit's with her new man friend causes complexity at the 12th. Edited and republished of the Tempest in the 12th


The Tempest in the 12th

* * *

Beckett's dating exploit's with her new Man friend

causes complexity at the 12th.

**Edited and republished**

* * *

Kate Becket sat at her desk she had a stack of files sitting in her out basket and only one file in her in basket. The one other file sat undisturbed lifeless on her desk. Her eyes centered on the white murder board. Seventeen pictures are attached to the board with little connection with the murder. After 11am Detective Tom Denning came in with some news about a possible connection to the case. He sat down in the chair beside Kate's desk. The chair Castle habitually sat in.

He explained what the connection was and how it maybe the reason for the murder.

They talked for about ten minutes. He confirmed the date for tonight and with a smile he returned to Robbery.

It was not until he got up and left the squad room that she thought about the Castle's chair, and Castle.

He had not sat in that chair for three weeks. The last time he sat in that chair was the Friday evening that Tom came in to ask her if she was ready for their weekend rendezvous.

They were going skiing in upstate New York. Monday was a holiday and Kate had arranged the day off.

She wondered what was wrong with Castle that he had not come in that period of time.

Kate decided to call Castle to be sure he was alright.

Castle's phone rang for five rings, she knew that after six it will switched to Voice mail.

"_Castle"_

"_Well Rick Castle long time no see. How have you been?"_

"_I have been excellent, why do you ask?"_

"_Just as an old friend, asking how have you been, as you have not been to the 12__th__?"_

"_Kate not to be a pain ass, but I am writing a new book and I am right in the middle of a chapter. If this is important please tell me now as I have get it done ASAP."_

"_Nothing just felt liking talking to you, Ill call you later. By Castle."_

"_Yes good-by. it was a nice distraction, by."_

Kate's distressed by the talk with Castle, and she could not figure out why he was so unfriendly.

Rick Castle sat on his couch in the same spot he had been for the last forty hours.

The call from Kate did nothing for the mood he had been for three weeks, since he saw Demming kissing Kate in the break room..

He lied to Kate he had not written a page in all that time since then, he had no wish to write.

He had slammed around the loft the first few days. He's infuriated at Kate ,Tom, and himself.

By Monday he had decided to stop the Nikki Heat books.

By the end of the week he sent an e-mail to his editor that he was stopping the books as soon as the present one done. Since then he had not written a single word.

His editor was mad, she had sent over one hundred _E-mails _to him. He had not answered a single one.

His daughter had told her to not call the house phone as he, her dad would not answer it and the rest of the family need to us that phone for their person lives.

Both Castle's daughter, and Mother were staying away from Rick, he was not a jovial person to be around, and did not want to share with anyone.

Ultimately in desperation Alexis went to Lanie to see if she had any idea what was amiss with her father.

Alexis called Lanie and arranged to meet. Lanie and Alexis met for lunch at the Restaurant just down the block from the Morgue . After several false starts Alexis broached the question.

"_What going on between Detective Beckett and my father?"_

"_Alexis I do not know much. What I know comes to me most of the time second-hand. Kate Beckett is not very free with information about her personal life._

_First she is dating an other detective in the building. _

_Who I personally do not care for him. So when Kate talks about him I tune her out. When I say anything disapproving about him she walks away from me and refuses to talk for hours, or days, at a time._

_The boys, her partners, feel Tom Demming is the driving force in the romance. He tells Kate the way he thinls it should be and she accept it as a fact. _

_Tom Demming was the one who froze Castle out, he real sneaky in how he does it. He has them using his car to go to crime scenes. His car is two-seater __**Thunder Bird, **__so no room for your dad to ride in, so it he goes to the crime scene with the boy or not at all. _

_He has Beckett exclude Castle from the integration room, again just two people. So he has no chance to be asking any questions of the subject._

_He the one who made the plan's for the weekend ski trip that push Castle over the edge. _

_I think you father would have been less unhappy about the ski trip if he knew a little before the day before they left. _

_That was all Kate's doing. She was afraid it would hurt your dad so she put it off, and put it off, till the last-minute. _

_Ended up that Tom, with great joy and a big smirk telling Castle before she did._

_That hurt your dad very much. So he stopped coming to the 12__th__. _

_Kate feels that your dad has abandon her, not vice a versa. She can not see what he is doing to your dad. Right or wrong this is Kate. _

_The best thing he could do to get Kate back would be to come back to the squad room. I do not see that happening."_

"_Lanie you are right he notified his agent that the Heat series in ended and he in going to stop writing after it done. I saw the rough draft of the last chapter. Nikki marries an other man she just met three months before. _

_Her lover quits the FBI and as the last chapter goes,__**' he eats his gun.' [ Kill him self **__**]**__I am very scared for my father he has never ever been so hurt before."_

"_Alexis. Please give him love and try to get his spirits up and maybe he will forgive Kate Beckett some day and feel better."_

They finished their lunch and went their separate way.

* * *

The next day in the squad room Ryan and Esposito were reading the New York newspaper.

Esposito was into sports, the NFL playoffs were coming on. The Giants were holding on by a their finger tip. Their next game was with The **New England Patriots **in The New Foxboro Stadium, not a good place for the visiting team in the playoffs.

Ryan finished the Irish social pages, **[**the Ob's**]**. He turned the page and saw the Entertainment section, it had a picture of a smiling Richard Castle. Ryan read the piece just to see what Castle was smiling about.

The picture was old and the article was a real downer. Ryan called over Esposito',

"_Ha pal, you better read this, before Beckett does. It's about Castle."_

Esposito read the article and a frown forms across his face.

"_Does Castle know something we do not? Or is he just dreaming. Who is going to ask Kate?" _"_What do you have to ask me about? Come on boys man up."_

Ryan hands the paper over to Kate she starts reading the news paper and Kate sits down, suddenly.

Before she starts reading she is light and bubbly and semi-happy. As she reads the paper her body tighten up the smile drops off her face, and a frown appears across her brow. Her eyes start to water and it seems tears are about to fall.

Just as they start down her cheeks she get up out of her chair, and rapidly fashion heads to the bathroom. She slams full force into Tom coming into the room, she almost knocks him down.

With out a word she continues on to the bathroom.

"_What wrong with Kate?" _"_You will have to ask her. We know nothing."_

"_What the fuck is this?"_

Tom was looking at the news paper with a smiling Rick Castle.

"_The Fucking loser. What did he say about her to make her cry and run into the bathroom?"_

Ryan started to say some thing but Esposito stepped into Toms space.

"_Castle is not a loser. He loves Kate, but she chose you. __He did not trash her like you would have, it had been the other way. _

_All that said in the paper was from his agent. She told the news he was ending the series of Nikki Heat. He also said he was going away to forget writing. __He said nothing about Kate. The Agent said she's been told by a source that Nikki Heats, real life muse was getting married soon. _

_She said it was from the horse's mouth so it __Kate __or __you dickhead__. So back off Castle he a real good man, so much bette than you." _

When he ended he was the nose to nose with Tom. Ryan tried to stepped between them and telling them to cool down. Kate had returned to the room just before Espo stepped up to Tom.

Before she could say a word Gates spoke.

"_Demming get the hell back to your unit. Beckett my office now." _

Tom left not being able to get near Kate because of her partners forming a wall between them. Kate went into Gates office.

"_Detective what going on in my squad, my precinet? I come in and two of my detective are about to come to blows about you Detective. __This is very unprofessional, especially on the day I have to present you with this."_

She reads the official **NYPD **form notifying her that on this day she been promoted to Sergeant .

"_What part did you have in what happened today?"_

"_Espo gave me a news paper to read it was an emotional story. I got upset and went to the bathroom. I bumped in to Detective Demming or my way. When I returned in a few minutes Tom and Espo were toe to toe. Then you broke them up.."_

"_What was so disturbing in the news detective?" _"_It personal Captain."_

"_So the story of Castle not writing any new books, or the fact that his female lead was getting married to some one else, and he was quitting writing, is nothing detective.? __Detective your love life is not to be part of the business of running the 12__th__ homicide squad. _

_Your boyfriend Detective Demmimg in not a member of this squad and he needs to stay in his own unit and not disturbing this unit. Unless he has a case cleared by me Are we clear on that Detective Sergeant Beckett?"_

"_Yes sir but Tom Demming is a friend not my boyfriend. __We are not living together sir, and are not getting married. __I will tell him to stay out of this unit unless he has business sir."_

"_Detective Sergeant Beckett please give me your badge."_

Beckett handed over her badge. And Captain Gates handed her a new one_._

_"Their will be a formal ceremony next week on Friday at 2 pm. You are required to be their in dress uniform. _

_One more thing as you are a sergeant now you are in the rotation to be the shift commander for the patrol section, of the 12th, when a shortage arrive. As the newest and lowest sergeant you will be the 3pm to midnight commander today, and maybe a few days extra. So sergeant go home and get your blues to the tailors shop and be back at 2:30 to take command."_

"_Sir I am in shock, I'm a sergeant and I am a shift Commander all in one day!" _"_You can do it Beckett so let's go tell the boys."_

In a daze Beckett walked out of the office behind Gates.

"_Deceives Ryan and Esposito come here. Detective Esposito first, I do not like what I saw a few minutes ago you are to go home for the day and report to patrol at 3pm to fill in for low staff due to the Vice Presidents arrival. Ryan you have the office, Beckett is also going home. Lastly I am honor to present your new Detective Sergeant Beckett."_

Surprise and happiness filled the room Gales shook hands with Kate and returned to her office.

Congratulations Kate when did you find out?'

"_About fifteen minutes ago, I'm still in a fog._

Espo. Also expressed his feeling of happiness

"_So you get promoted and I get to work in the bag for a few nights." __Watch out the word around the 3 to mid sergeant is a real bad ass."_

"_Beckett you know me smooth all the way."_

"_Be careful the watch commander knows all about you see you later. _

At 2:30 Kate in her new sergeant uniform arrived at the precinet and went to the locker room. Captain Gates came in the room right behind.

"_Becket you can do this. You are a great cop, just keep your chin up and stand your ground. And stay away from Tom Demming when your on duty, he was passed over again, he not a happy person"_

Gates left the room and Kate noting the time walked into the ready room.

Gates walked up to the front and the room went quiet.

"_Officers, Sergeant Price fell down a flight of stairs last night he will be out for a period of time he maybe replaced, maybe not. For the next three shifts."_

Gates motion for Beckett to come forward.

"_Detective Sergeant Beckett is the shift Commander, her word are my words. People Sergeant Beckett is a great cop and will be a great leader so treat her well or else." _

Kate stepped up to the Diaz looking over the duty roster she began to speak.

"It been a few years since I rode a unit. But I still remember what needs to be done. These are the car assignments for tonight.

Take note the VP is in town having to gather more money for the election.

The Mayor is with him. Extra units have been pulled for his detail so we are short-handed. We will do the best we can.

Keep sharp and talk to each other. I want to have us all to go home together and in one piece.

Baker & Sampson…. 12-A2...

Billings & Dows...…. 12-A3.….

Gertrud & Smith…... 12-A4,….

Jenkins & Martin…... 12-A 5.….

Howard & Haws…. ...12-A6.….

Blake & Riley…... 12-A7 ….

Martens & Boyd...….12-A8 …..

Smith & P. Smith.…..12-A9, the wagon.

Hanson, & Fenwick, you have the desk for the night.

Esposito with me... 12-A1.

Ok officers check you units, and leave them clean."

They all filed out to their unites. Several stopped to congratulate Kate on her promotion.

Kate was slow getting out to her unit she needed to sigh some logs and get last minutes up dates about any stake out going on. Opening the door on the passenger side of the car she spoke to Javier.

"_You drive I ride, me boss you worker." _"_Beckett you think you can get that swollen head into this car."_

"_Keep it up and you could be working a car more if you piss off your Sergeant . Lets go and get me some coffee now it's going to be a long night."_

As they were getting back in their unit from getting coffee, the radio barked at them. They had a TA(traffic Accident) with major injuries they needed the supervisor on scene.

The accident was at the far end of their sector for the unit covering so the went as safely possible to the TA.

A city bus had hit a cab in the middle of the intersection.

The cab rolled over and slammed into a news stand with several people were standing.

Three people were DOA upon their arrival, one in the cab, two in the news stand.

The transit police were just showing up. Kate directed the first two units to take statements and let the T-cops take statement from the Bus driver and passengers.

Things were just quitting down when dispatch reported a robbery in progress about 25 blocks away.

Kate left Esposito in charge and responded without she arrived at the call only one unit was on scene they should have been three units..

She noted that the two officers were not in their unit. She called dispatch and ask for what the time for back up was.

The dispatcher asked who she was.

"_This is Detective Sergeant Beckett shift Commander of the 12__th__. So were is my back up?"_

"_Commander all units are engaged except 12-A5 and 12-A8. They are not answering."_

At that moment her unit was hit with heavy weapons fire. Kate felt a sting in he right shoulder and hip. She slid down almost under the car. It was then she saw a man in police blues lying on the far side on the first unit.

"_Dispatch this 12-A1 Officer down, I repeat officer down. Under attack from heavy weapons, need back-up now."_

As she spoke she saw a man walking across the street coming at her. He had an AK-47 pointed at her. She was flat on the ground and aimed under the car. She knew she had only one chance. Feeling the pain in her shoulder and leg increasing she fired three quick shots. The first bullets hit the man in the right knee, taking him down to the street, the second hit him in the chest, and the third was to center of his forehead.

Beckett laid at the side of her unit in the street bleeding into pools. Her emergency position locator after being in a horizontal position for three minutes sounder an alarm to the dispatcher..

" _Sergeant Beckett are you ok. Please respond?"_

When called three times the dispatcher followed orders and sent out the broadcast.

"_Attention all NYPD units Officers down. Officers down any unit respond. Unit 12-A 5, and 12-A8, respond now with your location. GPS locators are now being activated. __**[**__Per agreement between the NYPD patrolmen's union GPS locators could only be activate if an officers emergency position locator was activated, and some units were not responding.__**]**_

_Sergeant Beckett please respond."_

"_Dispatch this is Shift Commander Beckett I am down with two GSW[ **G**un **S**hot **W**ounds]. The one single perp in down also I believe he is DOA. Unit 12-A-6. Howard & Haws are also down. I can hear no response at this time."_

A minute later she heard a siren and a crash as a patrol car slid into the A-6 car.

"_Beckett where are you?" _"_Driver side my unit Espo." _

Two ambulances pulled up but they sat in their units until Espo show his badge. Then and only then did they start checking the victims. One of the paramedics started to cut Beckett's blouse off.

"_Ha, ha, ha, that bran new let me take it off first"_

"_Serge it ruined with the blood and the bullets holes. Same with your trousers."_

"_Damn this's going to be a costly day. Well I'm alive right?"_

"_That the GSW and the Morphine talking, your bleeding like a stuffed pig. __We are taking you to the ER now so please stay calm and let us do our job."_

At the ER they found that the GSW to her leg had broken her femur. The two to her upper arm nicked her bone and passed thru her arm. They are amassed that with those wounds she actually fired three shots into the perp killing him. She should not been conscious let alone be able to fire actually, with amont of blood she losted.

Kate was in the hospital to have her leg operated on and have a pin put in to stabilize her leg to heal, she went in to a coma on the operating table due to blood loss.

* * *

When she awoke from the surgery there was a person sitting in a chair holding her good hand. She could not see very well so she thought it had to be her father or Tom. She was wrong on both counts.

"Hi beautiful you been sleeping a long time." "Castle, I mean Rick, why are you here."

"Do you want me to go?" "No Rick I was just surprised, I thought you were my…..?"

"Father or Tom? Your father left at 1am and Tom stopped in at 8pm and told your father to give him a call when you woke up." "How…. ,how….long have you been here Rick?"

"I got here just as they took you into surgery Gates called me. You were very high from all the pain meds. You said some really stupid, dumb things I will never repeat." Castle tell me what I said, please?"

"_When you are better and not on pain med but before they give you back your gun." _"_Castle I'll kick you ass."_

"_That would be funny you with one leg in a 50 pound cast." _"_When it comes off you are so dead Rick Castle."_

"_You need to get some sleep Kate you will need it tomorrow." _"_What's tomorrow Rick. Tell me please."_

"_Well I should not tell you, but knowing how much you hate surprises. __The Mayor and the Chief of Police are going to give you a medal and something else. _

_I do not know what for your brave action on the night your shot." _"_Rick that was only last night."_

"_Kate you have been in a coma for three weeks. __Your arm can come out of that cast now you are awake. __The leg cast will be on for another four weeks."_

"_I have been in a coma for three weeks. How bad was I hurt?" _"_Well if Esposito had not found you and used his belt to stop the bleeding in your leg you would have died on that street."_

Kate laid back and closed her eyes and fell asleep.I almost died, Espo saved my life and Castle is sitting with me when I wake up. Something is changing in my life but what is it? When she woke up again the room was starting to fill up. Her dad was at her side. Sitting in the chair Castle was sitting in last she remembered.

"_Dad what going on." _"_The mayor is coming up and the Chief of Police they are giving you a medal and some thing else. I have no idea what."_

"_Dad where is Tom I have not seen him since I woke up. Only Castle was here, I guess it was his turn to sit with me." _"_Baby Castle sat with you 20 plus hours a day. We had to drag him out to eat and shower. We told him you would kill him if you woke up to him stinking. __Tom dropped by when he was sure Rick was home clearing up. He was very friendly with the red-headed nurse. _

_I think he dating her now for three weeks."_

He saw the tears starting in her eyes.

"_Kate you have a man who loves you so much he sat and talked to you for three weeks, day and night. Take what god gave you and ask Rick to think about giving you a second chance. I am sure he would if you ask him. It must be you Katie it must be you who would want it."_

Just before the Mayor came in Tom came in and pushed up to Kate's bed side.

"_Hi love big going on just for you."_

He bent over and made a show of kissing her full on the lips.

The mayor came in the door as he was kissing her. He whispered in the ear of his aid then stepped out of the room. The aid walked up to Tom and asked him to step out of the room.

"_Who the hell are you to ask me to leave my girls room before the mayor arrives?" _"_Officer I'm acting on the mayors request he is in the hall and wants to speak with you, now."_

Tom walked out the door with the aid and the Chief of Detectives right behind him.

**"Detective Thomas Denning. The Chief of Police, thru the Chief of Detectives has instructed me to inform you that charges of dereliction of duty and using uniformed officer for personal gains in danged Sergeant Beckett's life and may have caused the death of Officer Haws.****So please keep out of his sight till this is over."**

The mayor spoke to the Chief of Detectives. Then he intern motion his assistant to come out. The Chief of Detectives spoke to his aid then the Mayor entered the room and Tom is blocked out by the aid.

"_Detective Sergeant Kathryn H. Beckett it is my privilege to award you the NYPD Police Officers Medal of Honor, and officially promote you to Staff Sergeant, and to let you know you that when you return to full duty you'll be advanced to Detective Lieutenant. The people of New York, and I am so, proud of your dedication to their safety and present this check for Ten Thousand Dollars. _

_Great job Detective."_

He then leaned over her bed and kissed her on the forehead. The people hung around talking and taking pictures. It seem to go on for ever.

Then Castle moved beside the Mayor spoke in his ear.

"_People we need to give Staff Sergeant Beckett time to rest and get better so lets say our good by and wish her well." _

They all said their good bye and left. When they were all gone only Castle remained in the room.

Tom came in walked up to her bed and kissed her on the lips.

"_Castle could we be alone for a few minutes. Or better you do not need to be here at all. Kate is __**my**__ Girlfriend not yours."_

"_Why yes I will leave Tom. By the way Kate is a __**woman **__not a __**girl, **__and a Lady, so try to address her as such."_

"_Tom stepped close to Castle, She __belongs to me __she chose me so get moving you fucking loser."_

Castle did not move.

"_Treat her right she is very special, if not you will pay in spades."_

Castle walked slowly out the Door. As soon as he left Tom turned and walked over to Kate's bed.

"_How you doing baby, you missing me at all."_

"_Tom what was the deal with Castle. The __**mano-o-mano **__deal with she __my girlfriend__, and him with she a __lady__ and a __woman__?"_

"_A man has to place a claims on his stuff, his woman. _

_A man has to drive off the compaction that try to bed, and breed his woman."_

"_So you were driving off Castle. Because you thought he was trying to bed and breed me?"_

"_Yes you are mine. He needed to be told to back the fuck off. Him that SOB sat in that chair for twenty or more hours while you were sleeping. I had my friend check to made sure he did not touch you."_

"_You had a nurse check on me so Castle could not touch me, i.e. have sex , or fondle me, is that right, Tom? _

_Tom you have a problem. I would have slept with Castle if I wanted to. _

_Tom you do __**not**__ own me, I am my person. _

_Right now I think you need to back off. By the way what with the redheaded nurse you have dated?"_

"_Castle is a liar, I only took her out to dinner to pay her back for looking after you."_

"_You lying son of a bitch. You have slept with me for weeks. You said you were going to break up so you asked me to watch when he was near her so you could have a reason that made her and him look bad."_

With that the red-headed nurse thru a bed pan at Tom and ran out of the room. Kate pushed the emergency call light , two different nurses appeared at the door.

"_Please call security I want that man removed from my room and kept away from me."_

"_She just up-set she does not mean it."_

Before anymore could be said two NYPD officers entered her room.

"_Detective Denning we are placing you under arrest."_

"_What the fuck for dick heads."_

"_Dereliction of duty and using uniformed officer for personal gains that and endangering Sergeant Beckett's life and may have caused the death of Officer Haws."_

They cuffed Denning, he swore a blue streak as they took him out of the room.

Tempe started crying and hyperventilation. As she was going to lose control Castle reentered the room.

"Kate calm down its going to be all right. I'll hold you till you want me to stop."

"Rick he thought I was a piece of his property. A fucking prize cow, something to show and milk for people to see."

"He gone now he can't hurt you again."

"How could I have been so stupid . I should have seen what was wrong?"

"Kate he acted like he loved you how could you have known?"

"Castle you are such a dope. I do not give a crap about Demming I was talking about your love for me. And how dumb I was not to realize I loved you for a long time.

Ten months later Lieutenant Kathryn Beckett was certified to return to full duty. Kate returned to work she became the lead detective of entire 12th precinct. Ryan moved up to lead detective of Kate old unit.

Demming was tried and convicted of the charges brought against. Castle worked with the boys and Kate's replacement California CBI. She had red hair and liked Espo right off.

One year after returning to full duty Kate Beckett and Richard Castle are married.

A year later Kate gave birth to a baby boy. Castle returned to become MR. Mom again something he loved. Gates became chief of Detectives and Kate, well Castle said she looked Great with her two gold bars on her shoulder.


End file.
